This application, if funded, will support the recruitment, hiring, development and retention of a newly independent scientist in the tenure track of the standing faculty of the University Of Pennsylvania School Of Medicine. This is a joint recruitment effort of the Tumor Biology Program (TBP) of the Abramson Cancer Center (ACC), the Abramson Family Cancer Research Institute (AFCRl), and the Department of Cancer Biology. The TBP is led by Anil Rustgi, MD and William Lee, MD, PhD and has the specific goal of understanding the molecular and cellular basis of neoplasia in order to provide a foundation for developing new diagnostic and therapeutic approaches to cancer. The AFCRl is led by Celeste Simon, PhD and is dedicated to the recruitment and support of outstanding external investigators who bring innovative research and technologies that are not already available at the Cancer Center. The Department of Cancer Biology, which is led by Lewis Chodosh, MD, PhD, is focused on elucidating fundamental aspects of the molecular, cellular, and pathophysiological basis of human cancers, including tumor progression and response to therapy. These three groups within the ACC have a long history of dedicated support to the recruitment and career development of scientists studying cancer. The recruitment of a scientist dedicated to the basic and translational research of angiogenesis and tumor microenvironment proposed in this application supports three of the scientific priorities of the entities: 1) to understand critical aspects of the tumor microenvironment that promote carcinogenesis and tumor progression;2) to understand the role of angiogenesis and anti-angiogenic surveillance in cancer initiation and progression;and 3) to identify host gene-environment interactions that predict cancer susceptibility and cancer outcomes and utilize this information to develop targeted interventions for the prevention and treatment of cancer.